StudentTeacher Confidentiality
by pinkykate11
Summary: Hermione had trouble leaving America after the summer holidays. Not for reason everyone thinks. Wyatt is a new professor with a secret, the only person knows about the two is, of course, Dumbledore.
1. Prolouge

"Come on Baby," the blond haired boy smiled, holding the girl's hand tightly in his. "Just one more push, you can do it."

"I cant!" she cried, sweat pouring off her face.

"You can," he said, as he kissed her hair. "Just one more!" The girl finally gave in and pushed for one last time. As she let go of the breath she had been holding, she heard the most wonderful sound in the world, a baby crying. She burst into tears all over again as the baby was handed to her. The boy she was with, tears fell from his eyes too. He kissed the girl again and then stared at the baby girl.

"She's perfect," the mother whispered against they baby's head.

"I know," he sighed.


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts we go

Hermione Granger sat on the train back to Hogwarts. It was the end of the summer and it was the first time she was going back since the Christmas Holidays the previous year. Everyone thought that her internship at the International Office of Magical Affairs had started early, that was she had told them. But that wasn't the truth. The truth was that she had been in America, with her boyfriend. She was sitting with her head against the window, rocking back and forth with the movement of the train, she had no idea how long she had been sat that like that, all she knew was that there was a huge knot in her stomach, and an ache in her heart.

"Hermione?" a voice asked, bringing her back to the train.

"Hmm?" She said, smiling at the dark haired boy.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, hastily, running a hand through her hair. Her friend looked at her quizzically. "Honestly, Harry, I'm OK."

"OK, but you know you can tell me anything, right?" he said. Hermione nodded, as he walked out of the compartment to the one next door to get changed.

"Not everything though," she muttered after he left. She pulled the blinds down and changed into her school robes. Her hands ran over the locket around her neck, she smiled as her fingers enclosed it.

***

"_Its only gonna be a few days, babe," he laughed, as tears fell from her eyes as she held her baby tightly in her arms._

"_It's the first I'm gonna leave her, Wyatt," she said. She put the baby back into her cot and wrapped herself against, Wyatt's body. His arms wound around her and he rested his lips lightly on her hair. _

"_I love you," he grinned. "Even if you are crazy."_

"_I love you too," she whispered into his shirt. "Even if _you_ are crazy. I'm going to miss _you too_, you know."_

"_I was hoping you would," he smirked. She reached up and their lips brushed, before Wyatt put his hands on the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers softly._

"_Here," he breathed when they broke apart, reaching into his pocket and producing a small box, he opened it and inside it was a locket with a picture of him and the baby, smiling and waving, she smiled and allowed him to put it around her neck. "So you don't forget what we look like." Fresh tears fell from her eyes._

"'_It's only gonna be a few days'," she smiled, tearfully as they embraced…_

_***_

"Hermione," Harry said. "We're here."

Hermione stood up slowly and wiped a single tear of her face before turning round and forcing a smile at Harry. The two of them found a carriage together; Ron had already got on one with his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood.

The carriage smelt faintly of mould, and as it set off, Hermione took a deep breath, _everything is going to be OK _she told her self.

Harry and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor Table, her eyes scanning the room. Nearly everyone in the room was talking, most probably about the summer holidays.

"Hey, Hermione," Luna smiled as she kissed Ron goodbye at the table. "How was the internship?"

"It was… good?" she said.

"Oh, good," she said, softly before she skipped over to the Ravenclaw Table. Hermione smiled again as she caught Harry looking at her. Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone stopped talking instantly.

"Good evening," he said, wisely. "We have more staff than usual to introduce tonight. We have a new divination teacher, Professor Gregory, and after professor Flitwick retired, we have a new Charms teacher, Professor Halliwell and—"

Hermione zoned off after that sentence her brown eyes found his blue, he smiled quietly. Son dinner was served.

"Seen something you like, Mione?" Harry grinned.

"You have no idea," she murmured, a smile playing on her lips. With a snap of Dumbledore's fingers the dinner appeared on the table. Hermione, suddenly starving grabbed the nearest plate of food and piled it onto hers. Then the few hours of dinner, talking animatedly with Harry and making casual glances at the staff table and getting a slightly nod and a warm smile from him. Soon dinner was finished, but Hermione wasn't as tired as she usually was. She showed the first years to the common room and told them the password. She then sat down on her favourite squashy arm chair near fire and was talking to Ginny, Harry and Katie Bell.

After about an hour everyone had gone to bed, and the fire was dying down. Hermione walked up to the girl dormitory, she sat on the window-sill just watching the moon.

***

Professor Halliwell was sitting on the chair nearest the window, the two month baby asleep in his arms. Her wispy blonde hair looked golden in the fire light. The teacher looked at the baby; she looked so peaceful he almost envied her. His eyes moved from her to the full moon, it was larger than usual and he couldn't help hi mind from wondering.

Suddenly the baby in his arms woke up and started to cry. The young man stood up and rocked the baby in his arms, humming quietly under his breath. When the baby quietened down a little, he moved her slightly, so his lips touched her hair, her hands clutching at his shirt and her breathing slowed. She was asleep again, he carefully but her in her crib and then changed for bed.

Professor Halliwell woke up around 6, he was awoken by the baby. Why need an alarm clock, when you have a baby? He often asked himself. He got up and picked up the baby, he opened up the bag and pulled out a bottle, he heated it up with a quick flick of his fingers and then fed it to the baby. She gurgled happily when he showed her the bottle.

"You are a good girl, aren't you baby?" he smiled. When the baby had drunk the bottle he kissed her forehead. He went back into the bedroom and got the baby dressed in her day clothes. When she was dressed, he put her into her travel cot and got dressed himself. He looked at his schedule, great, he had 7th years first. He was looking forward to this. When he was ready, he picked up the travel cot and took the baby upstairs to the hospital wing, as Madam Pomfrey had agreed to baby sit her during school hours.

"Hello, Poppy," he smiled. "I've just fed her, she'll be asleep in about five minutes, when she wakes up her bottles are in the bag they just need heating up, and I'll be back to collect her at about 5, OK?"

"Yes, that's fine," the nurse replied, stifling a yawn.

"Thanks again, Poppy," he grinned and hurried out. He was surprised he hadn't met any students on the way down here, especially since it was almost breakfast. He glanced at his watch, and walked to the great hall. He took his place next to Hagrid.

"Good morning," he said brightly.

"Mornin'," boomed the large teacher. "Seventh year's firs'?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"They're a good year, 'cept Malfoy, he's a trouble maker," he laughed.

"I've heard all about Mr Draco Malfoy," he smiled, calmly. He helped himself to the bacon and toast. He poured himself a cup of coffee and ate his breakfast, it finished it surprisingly quickly. He got up and ran up the stairs to his classroom on the third floor. He wrote what they were going to do on one side of the chalkboard then flipped around. He pulled out a wand from his pocket, he laughed as he realised that he only bought this wand for pretences. He had bought it a week ago. He heard the bell go signalling the end of breakfast.

After several minutes he heard the students outside the classroom. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Come in," he said, cheerily. The mass of students walked in and took their seats. When the students were in the class room and the noise had died down. He walked to the front of the classroom. He picked up the chalk on the bottom of the board.

"My name is Wyatt Halliwell, but you will call me, Professor. And before anyone asks, yes I'm from America, California to be precise, San Francisco. I'm your new charms teacher. Ok, so this is what we'll be doing today," he said all of this whilst walking in between desks, he was in the middle of the classroom when he'd finished. He waved his hand and the board flipped, the whole room, but the teacher and one student, gasped. He walked to the front of the room.

"OK, does anyone know what 'Tele—'means?" he asked. One hand in the whole class room shot up. It was a brown hair haired girl, her tight curls frizzy mass around her face. "Yes miss—?"

"Granger, _sir_," she said, smiling privately. "It means distant."

"Good, so if you know what Tele—means, then you should know what say Telekinesis is?"

"Yes, Telekinesis, or Psychokinesis, literally means, Mind-movement," she said, still smiling.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," he smiled, winking at her. She bowed her head.


	3. Chapter 2: Students and teachers

"I cant tonight, Harry, I've got a study session with the new charms teacher, he said he'd help exercise my mind," Hermione smiled, ruefully.

"What? Exercise your mind? I don't think you need to Mione," Harry laughed.

"It can't hurt!" she sighed angrily. She picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder pushed open the portrait hole and went down to the second floor. As she reached the door, her heart started to beat faster than usual. Her in throat she knocked on the door.

After several moments the young teacher opened the door, his strained expression suddenly clearing as he saw who it was. Hermione' face broke into a smile and her heart slowed slightly, she slipped into the room shutting the door behind her. Her arms wound round his neck and he bent his head slightly, after several agonizing seconds their lips met in a soft, longing kiss making up for lost time. When they pulled away from each other, Wyatt leant his head against hers, putting his hand on her face and running his fingers along her cheek bones, nose and lips. Their lips were about to meet again when a happy gurgling interrupted them, Hermione rushed over to the baby in her travel cot. Hermione picked up the baby and pressed her lips against her soft forehead.

"She's gotten so big," Hermione murmured with tears in her eyes.

"Mione, it's only been three days, she hasn't gotten any bigger," Wyatt grinned, walking over to the two of them and putting his arm around Hermione's body from behind. Her head leant back onto his chest. Hermione put the baby back into the cot in the other room, and cast a _Muffliato _spell on the door.

"I missed you, Granger," he said, cupping his hands to her face. Hermione smiled.

"I missed you too, Professor," she grinned. "Now less of the talk, if you don't mind—"

"Arent I supposed to be the teacher?" Wyatt laughed. Hermione pressed a finger to his lips.

"Not tonight, now I want you to take me in your arms, tell me that I'm the only girl for you and you love me more than life itself," Hermione murmured.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are the only girl for me," he smiled, taking her in his arms with ease. "I love you more than life itself." He kissed her, her hands reach for the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss…

***

The light fell through the blinds, in pale white strips. Hermione was aware that she was lying on Wyatt's hard but comfortable bare chest and his fingers on her arm.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning," he replied, kissing her softly on the lips. For a few minutes, Hermione was in pure bliss.

"What time is it?" Wyatt asked, suddenly. Hermione glanced at her watch and her eyes opened wide in panic.

"Late!" she said, sitting up right, looking around for her clothes. After 3 minutes, she was respectfully dressed. She went to check on the baby, who was still sleeping comfortably. Hermione sneaked in and just as she reached the side of the cot, she opened her eyes and gave Hermione a wavery smile. Hermione picked up her baby and kissed her, before going into the main room and got a warm bottle off of Wyatt.

"I forgot how much I miss this," Hermione grinned as she burped the baby. Hermione put her into her travel cot and the baby started to cry. "Aww don't cry, Mommy wont be gone for so long this time. Elena, look, I'm still here." Wyatt went and got her cuddle blanket. Hermione noticed it was the t-shirt she had left at the Manor.

"It smells just like you," Wyatt shrugged. Hermione smiled.

"Well at least for a few hours we were almost like a normal family," Hermione sighed. Wyatt walked over to her and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"We will have that soon, I promise you. As soon as school finishes, we'll be together with each other and Elena," he smiled, kissing her forehead. Hermione allowed herself to melt into him for a few moments.

"I just wish we didn't have to keep us, and Elena a secret," Hermione breathed, afraid she would start to cry.

"Well we won't soon," he said, kissing her again. "Now you really have to go."

Hermione stole a quick, but soft kiss from Wyatt's lips and exited the room. She ran down the stairs to the great hall, she dropped into a seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Where were you?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't even need to think up an excuse.

"Where else, she was at the library," Harry laughed.

"Yes, I was at the library, of course I was," Hermione said flustered.

"What lesson have we got first?" Harry asked.

"Charms, I think," Ron suggested.

Hermione's head snapped up from the coffee pot.

"Charms? Are you sure?" she said urgently.

"Yep," Ron said, sipping his hot tea. Hermione looked back at the coffee she was pouring into a mug before she looked suspicious. She smiled to herself as she brought the cup to her lips.

***

It was nearing Halloween, and one evening after telling Harry and Ron she was at the library, she snuck to Wyatt's room as she did almost every evening. She knocked their secret knock and the entered. Wyatt was bent over the crib that Elena was in, he looked worried.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, but she hasn't been feeding well today, and I just put it down to she was missing you, but now she wont sleep and I think she has a temperature," Wyatt said. Hermione rushed to his side, and bent over the baby. Her face was red and covered with tears. Hermione picked her up and pressed her close to her body.

"She does have a temperature," she murmured putting the back of her hand against Elena's forehead. "She needs to go to the hospital wing," Hermione said, looking up at Wyatt.

"But Pop—I mean madame Pomfrey doesn't know that you're her mom," he said,

"But Dumbledore must, Dumbledore knows everything," Hermione said, pressing her daughter closer to her chest, the cries softened as Hermione held her. "We have to take her to him."

"You're right," he said, kissing her forehead. Hermione but the baby into the travel cot and strapped her in. Wyatt picked it up and they all but ran to Dumbledore's office. As they reached the stone gargoyle in front, Hermione hesitated, she didn't know the password… "Mint Humbug," Wyatt said, clearly and the gargoyle jumped out of the way. They hurried up the stone stair case and knocked on the big oak door at the top.

"Come in," said an old wizened voice from inside, and Wyatt pushed the heavy door forward. "Ahh, Wyatt, I trust everything is going we—Miss Granger? What a pleasure to see you both here," he smiled. "and who is this?" he added looking at the travel cot in Wyatt's hands.

"This is Elena, professor," Hermione started, stepping forward. "She's our daughter."

***


	4. Chapter 3: Phsycic Flus and Babies

A/N:

Heya its me... I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I havent updated in a while... You would not belive how busy I've been! I've hardly had time to brush my teeth... But i promise you wont have to wait so long next time...

"This is Elena, professor," Hermione started, stepping forward. "She's our daughter."

"Ahhh, I was wondering when I would get to meet her," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"Wait," Hermione said, looking from Dumbledore to Wyatt and back again. "You know?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, I know everything that goes on with my students. I was the one who suggested to McGonagall to start your 'internship' early."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Hermione said, smiling. "So you only gave Wyatt a job here because of Elena?"

"And because he's a good teacher, with such an unusual gift," Dumbledore said. "does your daughter have any powers yet?"

"No, she's only three months old," Wyatt said. "She'd a little too young to be developing powers yet."

"But, as I understand it, you had powers from the womb."

"I did, but I was the child of a witch and a whitelighter, I was prophesied."

"Anyway," Hermione cut in. "Elena is sick, she has a high temperature and she's not sleeping or feeding right."

"Ahh, my I take a look at her?" Dumbledore asked, politely. Wyatt placed the travel onto the old oak desk. The baby gurgled and reached her arm out and patted Dumbledore's long, hooked nose. The old man chuckled softly. Then got out his wand and muttered a spell. The baby fell asleep instantly.

"I think its best if you take her to Madam Pomfrey, I will explain everything to her," Dumbledore suggested, standing up. Hermione stroked her baby's face and then picked up the travel cot.

The three made their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was tending to a third year in a bed with what seemed a broken nose. She was muttering to herself, along with a few curses the word 'Quidditch' popped up a lot.

"Stupid game!" she murmured standing up. "Professor Dumbledore!" she squeaked. "Professor Halliwell… Miss Granger?"

"Good evening, Poppy," Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid we are in need of your assistance."

"With what?"

"You remember Professor Halliwell's daughter," Dumbledore started. "Well Miss Granger is her mother."

"She's sick," Hermione interrupted. "She has a fever and she's not feeding right, Dumbledore put a spell on her to help her sleep because she hasn't been sleeping right either."

"I see," Madam Pomfrey said, looking Hermione up and down. Then she took the baby from the travel cot and examined her. "It seems as though she has a physic flu."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"A physic flu, it usually happens when a child is coming into their powers…"

"But Elena's only three months old," Wyatt said.

"She was born from the most powerful being on all creation and the brightest witch in the school," Madame Pomfrey said. "I think that makes her extra special." The baby started to cry again, and Wyatt rushed forward and took the baby from the nurse.

"So what can we do?" Hermione asked.

"Just treat it as a common cold, stand in the bath room with her when the hot showers running, warm drinks, early bedtimes, just regular things," Madame Pomfrey explained. The two smiled at her and thanked her before they left. Wyatt put Elena back inside the travel cot and the two started to walk back to Wyatt's office. Hermione was looking at the little baby who was just dropping off in the travel cot and the rhythm of Wyatt's footsteps helped her.

"So," Hermione smiled. "Our tiny little baby is a very powerful witch, what do you think of that?"

"Mind blowing," Wyatt grinned. Hermione stepped close to him and Wyatt snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her hair softly. For a moment the couple almost forgot that she was a student and he was her teacher

Then there was a loud cough. The two jumped and the baby woke up and started crying. Hermione took Elena out of the travel cot and held her against her body resting her lips on the baby's head.

"Luna?" Hermione whispered.

"Hello, Hermione, professor Halliwell," Luna smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm…" Wyatt didn't know what to say. He looked at Hermione, who looked back helplessly.

"it's ok, you know if you don't want to tell me, and I wont tell anyone I saw you here, kissing," Luna smiled.

Hermione looked at Wyatt furrowing her eyebrows as if to say: _can we tell her?_ Wyatt nodded.

"Well, Luna, you remember last year when I had to leave school early, and everyone thought it was because my internship started early. Well it wasn't, the summer before me and Wyatt met and we fell in love, and then I fell pregnant and so I had to leave early to go and have my baby and spend some time with her before I left to come back to school. Then Wyatt had the idea of coming to teach here, and because I couldn't bear to be away from him or the baby, I agreed," She explained. "Luna, this is Elena Granger-Halliwell. This is our baby."

"Oh, she's beautiful," Luna sighed. "I had a feeling you weren't at the internship, the Nargles' told me." Hermione smiled and kissed her baby's forehead.

"Luna…" Wyatt started. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not, that's up to you."

"Thanks, Luna," Hermione smiled, hugging her as tight as could without squashing the baby.

Luna pulled away from the hug and tickled underneath the baby's chin. The baby laughed, grabbed Luna's fingers and put them in her mouth. Then reached for Luna's ear-rings, which were the golden snitches again today.

"No, Elena," Hermione said, holding her hand. The baby looked at her mother, confused. Hermioone just shook her head.

"Is this where you've been sneaking off to after me and Ron go to bed?" Luna asked.

"Yeah… I've been sneaking to Wyatt's room and spending the night there, Ron and Harry just think I've been at the library all night long, they don't care," she smiled, taking a step closer to Wyatt, feeling slightly safer now she could hear the sound of his breath, and feel her baby's fast little heart beat, against her skin. The baby's eyes were drooping and she was falling asleep, so Hermione put her back to the travel cot and tucked the blanket under her chin.

"Not to be rude or anything, Luna, but we'd better get going, the baby's not well and she needs a good sleep in her own cot," Wyatt smiled. Luna nodded and moved out of the way.

"If you ever need a baby-sitter, you know where to ask, I charge 5 sickles an hour," she grinned. Hermione nodded, and she found Wyatt's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. Luna turned around and skipped away.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories and De Ja Vu

_**A/N:: I own NOTHING! except the story lines! Harry Potter and his friends belong to J.K Rowling and the Charmed Characters belong to the WB Network. (?)**_

_**Thank you**_  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_But I don't want to go!" Hermione groaned to her parents._

"_Don't argue, we're going to America, and you are coming with us!" her mother said._

"_Why are we even going?" _

"_Because you're father is up for a promotion and we have to suck up to his boss, who just happens to live in California. We're staying with Aunt Carol's daughter's boyfriend's parents…" she paued, counting on her fingers, to make sure she was speaking of the right person._

"_Do we even know them?"_

"_We've met, once or twice…"_

_Hermione, got off the plane, tired and irratable, her father picked up their bags and they flagged down a cab. Soon they were at the people's house, the family got out of the cab, got their bags and the door opened as if they knew they were there. The person at the door was a young woman, with long brown hair and a nice face._

"_Hello," she smiled. "I am Piper Halliwell, it's so nice to meet you, thank you for staying at our home."_

_Hermione just nodded and walked in, which got her a nudge with her mothers suitcase. She turned to Piper and muttered a thank you for letting us stay here._

"_You're welcome," she said kindly. "Wyatt! Our guests are here, come and help them with the bags and show them where they are sleeping."_

_A young man appeared at the stairs, he was much younger than the woman, he strolled down the stais and smiled at the family._

"_This is my eldest son, Wyatt," she smiled, patting his shoulder. "Now help the young lady with her bags." _

_He nodded and picked up two of Hermione's bags._

"_Allow me to show you where you are sleeping…" he smiled. "I'm Wyatt."_

"_Hermione," she smiled. "I'd offer you my hand, but yours are full." Wyatt grinned and showed her to the room._

"_I hope you enjoy your stay, Hermione," he said, bowing out of the room. Hermione had to admit, staying with him would sure make staying here bareable. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, his chest was finely sculpted muscles, as if he worked out everyday. She would not mind getting to know him_

Hermione sighed, Wyatt looked at her.

"Just remembering when we first met," she grinned. "I did not want to be there, but you made it barable, until you starting annoying the hell out of me! Not leaving me alone, wanting me to come to school with you, wanting me to check out your magic school. You just wouldn't take no for an answer. That's why I agreed to go out with you… who knew that, that date would have brought us the love that I only used to read about?"

"Oh come on!" he argued. "You annoyed me too, you just wouldn't go anywhere! You just stayed in all day, it was depressing me. You so enjoyed that horse back riding date, even though you wouldn't admit it!"

"_Hey, do you want to go out with me, Chris and Mel?" Wyatt asked, he was standing in the door way with a cup of coffee in his hands, offering it to Hermione. "We're going horse back riding along the beach."_

"_Will it get you to stop asking me on dates?" Hermione asked._

"_I have a proposal, if you don't have fun on the date, that's it, I'll never ask you out ever EVER again, but if you do have fun, I have to take you out again, to a much romantic-er place," he suggested. Hermione couldn't see how she would enjoy horseback riding, horse didn't like her, so she agreed._

"_Oh, by the way, my sister is a mind reader so she can tell when your lying…" he smirked as he walked out._

_That night, Hermione regretted making tht choice, her stomach was rolling, what had she been thinking, she could ride a horse, she'd probably fall off and break her neck. She pulled on her riding boots that she had borrowed from Linny, who, although she was younger was quite tall for her age, and then walked down the stairs, Wyatt was standing at the door wearing his riding gear, she had to admit, he did look pretty good looking, he offered her his arm and she took it hesitantly. The two walked out the door and into his car. They were meeting Chris and Mel there._

"_You can have Linny's horse," he said when they arrived. He showed her to a sandy coloured horse with deep brown eyes and a white tail. "This is Butternut, she's really gentle, I didn't know if you could ride or not, so I got you a gentle horse. Linny's going to try and ride a slightly less gentle horse today, she's borrowing Mom's horse."_

_Hermione smiled weakly._

"_Are you OK, you look like your about to throw up…" Hermione shook her head and mounted the horse._

"_So… did you enjoy yourself," Wyatt asked. Despite she couldn't ride, she had enjoyed herself._

"_As much as I hate to admit it… I did…" she smiled. And so Wyatt took her to his favourite café and bought each of them a hot chocolate. Hermione took a sip and got cream on her lip. Wyatt smiled and gently wiped it off. Hermione realised how close they were and so did Wyatt, he moved his face closer and moved his finger out of the way… There lips touched in a sweet , but hungry kiss, they pulled back for a moment to decide what had just happened, and then they kissed again…_

"I hated horse riding, until that day… the truth was I liked riding next to you," Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, that was the beginning of our world wind romance, it was just a few week later, we spent the night together. That was an amazing night," he smiled.

"Doubly special… it was the night I relised I had fallen in love with you," hermione whispered.

"I'm still falling," Wyatt murmured against her lips, before kissing them passtionately.

"_Do you trust me?" he asked, the californain sun making his blonde hair glisten, he held out his hand to the girl who was sitting on the bench underneath the tree in the garden._

"_Of course," she smiled, taking his hand and standing up._

"_Then come with me," he said, wrapping his arms around her, and closing his eyes. He felt very peaceful and thought only of the place he wanted to go to. He heard the girl in his arms gasp. He smiled. Then when he opened his eyes, they were at his aunts old apartment that nobody wanted as it was just a box… literally._

"_Where are we?" the girl asked, turning around to look at him._

"_We're at Paige's old apartment," he said, cupping her face sweeping her brown curls from her face, and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck breifly before moving to his stomach, and feeling his muscles harden at her touch, began to undo his shirt buttons. Her hands moved to his shoulders and carefully pushed his shirt down his arms and it fell to the floor, softly. His hands were inside her shirt…._

_He opened his eyes, the girl was lying on his arm, his fingers running up and down her spine. Her brown hair spread about the pillow as if she were under water. He smiled, this was the perfect night. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled._

"_Good morning," she smiled, putting her hand on his face._

"_Morning," he murmured, kissing her._

Hermione rolled over, she was comforted when her hand brushed the skin of Wyatt's chest. Her eyes flickered open. His fingers ran up and down her spine. She groaned.

"Whats up?" he murmured kissing her hair.

"De ja vu," she smiled, stretching her neck and kissed his lips.

"I remember," Wyatt smiled. "In the summer, at Paige's old apartment." Hermione nodded.

"That was the perfect night," she smiled.

"It was the perfect night, that created the perfect baby," he smiled.

"Speak of the devil," she laughed, as the baby started crying. She got up, wrapped Wyatt's robe around herself and went into the baby's room.

"_Knock, knock," Hermione smiled, knocking on Wyatt's bedroom door. His blonde head turned to give her a dazzling smile, and she almost forgot why she was there, but she didn't. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Sure," he said, standing up and walking over to her. She smiled softly at him and sat him down on his bed, and then sat down next to him._

"_Wyatt, I—I don't know how to say this—I don't know how to tell you…" she started. She had no idea how to tell him the truth. How do you tell someone their life is over? "I know we haven't known each other long, but I love you."_

"_I love you too," he smiled, putting his hand ontop of hers. Hermione closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eye. "Whats wrong?"_

"_I'm so sorry," she all but sobbed. "I'm pregnant."_

"_What?" he gasped. "H—how?"_

"_Well, erm… that night at the apartment…"_

"_Oh… right…" he muttered. "So what are you going to do about it?"_

"_I don't know. I mean I'm only 16, and I havent even left school yet, and I may not be emotionally ready for a baby. But how will I know if I don't try?"_

"_If you want to keep it, I'll be there, I'll there for you and I'll be there for the baby," he said, moving his hand from hers to her face. Hermione nodded and smiled at him, slowly._

"_Do you think we're ready…? What are our parents going to say?" she started to ramble. "What about if it's the worst thing that happens to us? But what if it's the best thing that happens to –?" Wyatt cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers._

"_I will be there for you," he said again. "I wont let anything happen to you, and so what if this is the worst thing that happens to us? I know you and I know that you'll make it good for the both of us. I love you and I want to be with you…" _

_Hermione smiled at him and kissed him again. She nodded._

_Wyatt slowly lay her down on the bed and kissed her. His kisses trailed down her neck to her stomach. He then rested his hand on it. Hermione smiled and place her hands over his._

"_We're going to have this baby," she whispered._

"I'm so glad we made that decision," she murmured against him, as he walked in and stood behind her.

"Me, too," Wyatt smiled, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around her waist. Then he left to make the two a drink. Hermione sat down in the rocking chair and pulled the blanket over her knees, holding the baby against her body.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my Baby, you'll be," she sang, softly to the baby.

The baby reached out her arm, and took hold a lock of her mother hair, and held on tight. Hermione smiled, and tapped the baby's nose with her finger. Then she stood up and walked into the kitchen, getting a bottle from the fridge, and feeding the baby.

"Thank goodness it's Saturday," Wyatt sighed, standing close to Hermione, and resting his forhead on hers.

"Yeah, no one will care where I am, they'll probably assume that I'm at the library," Hermione grinned, Wyatt kissed her forhead, and took the baby from her arms, and put her in the playpen in the living room type room. He orbed one of her toys into the playpen and then took hermione by the hand and led her to the bedroom. The two had no more conversation until lunch…


	6. Chapter 5: Christmas and Scrying

A.N. I own NOTHING except maybe the baby! Nearly all characters belong to The creators.

* * *

It was almost the christmas holidays, Hermione had started packing early. Wyatt had rented a house not too far from Hogwarts where the three of them could spend christmas together. Hermione couldn't wait, it would be three whole weeks with the love of her life and her baby, three whole weeks of pure bliss as far as she was concerned. Harry and Ron had been shocked that she wasn't going to stay for the holidays, but she said that she was homesick and was going home to spend the holidays at home, it wasn't a complete lie, she was going home, just not to her family home, she was going to her home with Wyatt and her child. It was times like these Hermione thought about her life. Was having the baby and huge mistake? She could have gone on to college, she had always wanted to be an aura or a healer. Would she be able to do that with Elena? She smiled faintly… she didn't care, she just wanted Elena to be happy and healthy and safe. If she got the chance to train to be a healer, she would take it if it was in the best interest of her child. She loved being a mother, she loved being with Wyatt. It was only one more year of school and the three of them would be moving to a big house with a big garden and they could have parties every weekend. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron's face when they find out that Hermione, the one that's never done anything reckless, has a baby. Hermione packed the last of her things when Ginny walked in the room.

"I just left Harry in the common room," she grinned. "I thought maybe you'd like to talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah… you've seem different this year, like something changed you over the summer… are you OK?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, better than fine actually…" Hermione said quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean you seem fine, its just your different, there's something different about you… its your eyes, they seem older… somehow…" Ginny said, sounding confused.

"I am older, Ginny," she said.

"No… I mean your 17 but your eyes seem older than that, like someone who has had something happen to them. Like Harry at the end of your fourth year with the maze and everything… he seemed older then… but yours is different," she said. "I wish you would just tell me! We're meant to be best friends, we share everything together…"

"Honestly Ginny," Hermione said, looking her straight in the eye. "There is nothing wrong with me. If you'll excuse me though, I have extra credit Charms work to hand in."

"Oh my god that's it!" Ginny cried. "You like the new charms teacher and you think that if you spend enough time with him he'll like you back! Of course it all makes sense."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "I don't _like_ the new charms teacher!" _I love him_, she added silently in her mind. It had never been easy lying to Ginny, she could always tell when people were. But this wasn't a lie… exactly. But soon, soon she would be able to tell Ginny what was really going on, she realled hated lying to everyone about who she was and who she loved and who she had given life to. But just a few more months and it would all be over.

"I just hate lying to everyone, to Ginny, to Harry, to Ron," Hermione said, as she sat next to Wyatt on the sofa in his room. "I just wish I could tell them everything that's going on in my life right now…"

"You know that its dangerous for them to know about Elena. Especially Harry, if he had learned how to use occlumency fully then we might be able to tell him, but he hasn't and since Elena is so powerful, it would be doubly dangerous for them to know."

"I know," she said, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. "I just wish it didn't have to be so complicated."

"I know," he whispered, kissing her hair. "Me too."

"OK…" Wyatt grinned, as he led Hermione into the flat, he guided her into the living room. "Open!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. It was gorgeous, the walls were a soft cream colour and the floor was a rich chocolate brown, the sofas and chairs were the colour of coffee and there was a large patio door which led to a balcony over looking the villiage. Wyatt then led her to the master bedroom… as beautiful as the living room had been, this was even more spectacular. The bed was a four poster with drapes either side, the bed spread was a pale pink with little flowers on, the rug on the floor was white and fluffy, the walls and carpet were a pale, pale yellow.

Elena was already asleep in the next room, so Hermione cast a muffilato charm on the room, strode back into the master bedroom, placed a hand on Wyatt chest and pushed him on to the bed. She climbed on top of him. Wyatt lifted his head and kissed her passionately. Hermione's fingers became busy with Wyatt's shirt buttons, it was the same with Wyatt and Hermione's shirt. Soon both shirts lay strewn across the floor with the rest of their clothes…

"Merry Christmas," Wyatt whispered into Hermione's ear on christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled, reaching up and kissing him. "Is the baby awake yet?"

"I don't know… Why don't you go and wake her?" Wyatt said, kissing her again.

"Ok," Hermione said. "This is her first christmas after all, huh?"

So Hermione got up, pulled a shirt over her head and walked out of the room. Wyatt got up then and started to make the bed. He had barelly pulled the duvet on the bed, when he heard a scream. He ran into the room where the scream had been heard and his stomach dropped.

"Where is my baby?" Hermione screamed. Wyatt was just standing at the side of the cot staring in to space.

"I don't know…" he said, his voice hollow, without any meaning.

Hermione staggered backward to the wall and fell the floor sobbing. Wyatt sat down next to her, pulling her close to him and crying with her.

"We will get her back," he said. "I don't care, how long it takes, how much it hurts, I don't even care if I have to come back from the dead to do it, but I will get our baby back." The two held on tightly to each other, they disappeared in a bright blue light.

"Wyatt?" asked a voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena's gone," he said, standing up and helping Hermione stand to. He held on tight as though he were afraid if he let her go she would either dispear herself or collapse on the floor. "She's gone, mom and we don't know who would take her or why or how!"

"OK, sweetie," Piper said soothingly, putting her hand on his face wiping away the tears. "When did you last see her?"

"The night before…" Hermione murmured. "We… um put her to bed like we usually do… and when we got up in the morning… she was… sh-she w-was g-g-gone."

"OK, honey, I promise we're going to get her back," Piper said, loudly. "OK, get the map of the world and I'll get the scrying crystals."

About half an hour later the three were sitting round the table in the kitchen, Wyatt was stanl was spinning around it above the map, the crystal was spinning around it, trying to locate the whereabouts of Elena.

"Wyatt…" Piper said causiously. "If it hasn't dropped yet, it probably wont. The thing that took Elena probably has her magically guarded."

Wyatt's hand the tad to the table with just force, it shook the table and made Piper and Hermione jump.

"It has to work," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hermione stood up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wyatt," she said. "We'll find another way to find her." Wyatt nodded allowing Piper to take the crystal from his hand.

"I need to sit down," he said. He felt emotionally drained, weak. He had never felt this way in his life way. He sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Hermione went to sit with him, but Piper stopped him.

"I think you ought to get some rest," she said. "You know where Wyatt's room is right?" Hermione nodded and headed up that way. Piper was right, she'd be no good if she were exhausted, she needed to be fit. So she went to bed.

Piper took the seat next to her son.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said.

"I'm scared," he said, opening his eyes and looking at her. He looked so helpless. Piper had only seen him like this once. When he was three and his dad hadnt been there to see his birthday party. Piper put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, his head rested on her shoulder.

"What if they're hurting her, mom?" he said. "What if she's crying for her mommy and daddy and they don't come? What if we never find her?" His voice was beginning to crack. "What is she becomes like Aunt Billie's sister?"

Piper didn't know what to say, so she just let him cry. She hated seeing him like this. With her hands, she stroked his hair and his face. It reminded her of when he was a baby. They had to find Elena.

"Wyatt, honey, who could hurt a little baby, and I'm sure she's understand why her mommy and daddy arent coming, and we will find her, and Aunt Billie's sister was kidnapped by the triad, no one is as bad as that. Come on, lets find a way to find your baby," she said. She helped him up and his hugged her tight.

"Thanks mom," he murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek. Piper smiled tearfully.

"We'll find her," she whispered. Wyatt nodded.

"Hermione?" Wyatt said, walking into the room. "I've had an idea."

Hermione turned quickly and hugged him tightly. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair softly.

"Do you think Voldemort may have taken her?" he asked.

"Oh my God…" Hermione stepped back. "Remus said that Voldemort was looking for a weapon… a weapon he didn't have last time… Do you think maybe Elena is the weapon?"

"Do you think if Voldemort can tap into Harry's mind… Harry could tap into his?" Wyatt asked, his face clouding over.

"You go get him… your sister can help him."

Wyatt appeared suddenly next to Harry. Harry spat out the mince pie he had been eating, and stared at him.

"Professor Halliwell? Where the hell did you come from?" he demanded.

"No time for that… you have to come with me now!" he said urgently. He grabbed Harry's wrist and orbed him back to the manor.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "We need your help."

"Huh?" he said confused.

"OK, I'll start at the beginning. Two summers ago, Wyatt and I fell in love, and then I fell pregnant. That's why I left school early last year. Then I had my baby and we spent the summer together as well. But when I had to go back to school, Wyatt got a job there so we could be together with the baby. Over Christmas we were renting a flat just outside of hogsmeade, and when we woke up yesterday morning, Elena had gone!" Hermione said.

"We have a theory that Elena is the weapon Voldemort didn't have last time. We need to try and tap into Voldemort's mind like he taps into yours," Wyatt said, grimly. Hermione moved to stand next to Wyatt. He put a protective arm around her.

"I don't know how to do that though…" Harry said, dejectedly.

"That's where I come in," a girl said. The girl was standing in the door way, she was tall and slim, she was about sixteen years old, and her short, wavy, brown hair had pink and purple streaks in. "I'm Mel, I'm a phsycic."

"Harry," he introduced himself.

"I just cant do it!" Harry stressed.

"You can you just need to relax!" Mel said, he was starting to get on her nerves.

"I cant relax!" he shouted. "I just cant do it!" As soon as he had let go of his temper, a blinding flash of pain seared throught his head and his vision blurred…

_The baby cried loudly. The thing that took her in the middle of the night was a tall skinny man who looked as if he belonged in the desert, his eys were blood red, and his nose, his nostrils were two slits in his face. His mouth was a thin line. He was getting angry with her. He called for Wormtail, he would look after her. As soon as he arrived, the tall man turnned and strolled away…_

Harry gasped.

"I know who's got the baby!" he said, slightly breathless.


	7. Chapter 6: Witches and Mortals

_**A/N :~: Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been SOOOO busy with Exams and then I went on tour wih my band and then went to France with my parents. I've just been so busy, and hopefully no one has gone bored of waiting and gone off the story! :)**_

_**I dont own anything exept the couples and the story :)**_

_**Have fun reading **_

_**Thanks guys :)**_

* * *

"Hermione," Wyatt said softly. Hermione was standing at the cot in the nursery of the Manor, when Elena spent the first months of her life. She reached down and picked up the blanket Piper had given them when Elena was born. The blue triquetra faced upwards. She brought the blanket to her body and held it close. Wyatt came up behind her and gently touched her arm.

"Hermione, I think you should come downstairs," he said. Hermione shrugged him off.

"I don't want to," she whispered.

"Hermione," Wyatt said pained.

"I don't want to!" she shouted, walking away form Wyatt to the other side of the room. She let out a soft cry. Wyatt couldn't hold it in any longer, he stepped forward, grabed hermione's arms and spun her round, hugging her tight to his chest. "I just want her back," she wept. Wyatt kissed her forehead, stroked her hair, and just held her close.

"We will get her back," he repeated over and over again in her ear. "I promise."

"Hermione, Wyatt?" Harry said at the door way, not wanting to intrude on the couple's private moment. Wyatt turned to lok at Harry, and he was taken aback. Harry had only ever seen him at school, but he couldn't help but noticing the helpless look in his eyes. He needed to get his daughter back. "We know who has Elena." Hermione let out a soft sob, on Wyatt's shoulder. Harry had never seen her like this before. Totally and completely alone, utterly isolated from the rest of the world, as if she was moving in slow motion. Harry could relate to her, he had felt the exact same way when Sirius had died. He walked over, and carefully touched Hermione's back.

"We almost have her, Mione," Harry said. "We need your help to scry for Voldemort."

Hermione held up her head, wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the crystal and map. She picked up the crystal and began to hold it over the map.

"Wyatt," Piper said. "If it doesn' work, we are going to find her, I can promised you that."

Wyatt nodded and began to spin the crystal. Hermione touched his hand thinking maybe her magic and his would boost the signal. She couldn't help but let her spirit rise, she knew their chances were slim, but she couldn't help hoping.

"Hey!" Wyatt shouted, firing up an energry ball. "Get away from my baby!"

The energy ball sent the tall masked man flying against the wall of the cave. Wyatt heard his baby cry, he turned around and saw her being hauled into the hands of the tall thin man with the face of a snake. Wyatt raised his hands ready with another energy ball, before he realised that if he missed the snake man, he could hit Elena. He wouldn't risk hurting her… he could orb infront of the nsake man, or he could call Hermione so she could use accio on her… then it dawned on him…

"ELENA!" he shouted his arms held open, there was a small tinkle and then baby appeared in his arms. She giggled softly. She clutched her small fingers to his shirt tightly, but before he could smile at the baby himself, she disapeared back into the hands of the serpent thing. Wyatt stopped breathing for a moment, he sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. He thought things over in his head for a moment… it was hopeless.

"Wyatt…" Piper said softly, when she appeared and sat down next to him.

"I've failed, Mom," he whispered. "I cant even save my own family, what am I supposed to do with the world when I cant even protect my six month old baby?"

"You didn't fail," Piper said. "Wyatt, look at me," she said touching her sons face and making him look at her. "_Look_ at me. You did _not_ fail. Sometimes you don't get what you want all the time… sometimes you have to try even harder, even you think you're trying as hard as you can. I _know_ you Wyatt Mattew Halliwell, if you want something, you get it… no matter the cost."

"I don't think we can beat this, Mom," Wyatt said. He looked so desperate. "I don't think I can beat this. I want her back, but I don't think I can do it."

"Come on, Wyatt, lets go home, we can prepare some more and then get another try," she said, taking his hand and he orbed home. Hermione rushed to him, she held him in her arms and kissed his hair.

"It's OK, Wyatt," she said. "It's OK, I know you tried your best."

"It's not OK!" he said, standing up. "It's not OK; I meant to be Wyatt Halliwell! I meant to be the King of all magic, wielder of Excalibur! And I can't even find my own daughter!" He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Its just one little man! I have faced worse things before I ws five! I faced the Source of all Evil! I have killed hundreds of demons before I was even born!" He pushed the pictures from the table in fustration. Hermione jumped, hard, she hadn't seen him so angry before. She stood up and walked over to him, she took his hands.

"Wyatt, Voldemort isnt a demon, or a Warlock, or even the Source of all Evil," she said. "Voldemort is _smart_, he _thinks_ things through, and he obviously knew you were going to use your powers to get Elena back, so he blocked your powers."

"So what you saying is," Mel piped up from the corner. "we have to get Elena back as if we're mortals?"

"That is how we get Elena back, and if that doesn't work… we're going to need Harry," Hermione's eyes flicked to Harry who sat in the corner, his eyes met hers and he nodded. He couldn't say no to her face. She was no longer, Hermione Jean Granger, book-worm, geek, best friend, she was Hermione Jean Granger, mother, family-woman, sister, her eyes seemed to look past him, as if she couldn't focus on anything. She wanted her baby back, no matter the cost. She was a mother, Wyatt was a father, they wanted their child back, they just wanted her and nothing else, if they got her and lost everything else, they wouldn't care.

"Voldemort killed my parents, let me help you kill him," Harry said, standing up and walking over to the two of them. "I've never met Elena but I want to get her back too. I know how much you want her back, and I can assure you, that I want her back half as much as you do, and that's still a lot. I

love you Hermione, you're my best friend, you're almost my sister, I would do anything for you."

"Thank you, Harry," Wyatt said. Hermione gave him a watery smile. "I know what we're going to do." Wyatt murmured.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of helpless hope. The two just looked at each other, as if they were in a world where nne of this had ever happened. Wyatt felt nothing but love when he looked at Hermione, his Hermione, the love of his life, the mother of his daughter. He just wanted his family whole and together again.

"Harry," he said still looking at Hermione. "You are going to contact Voldemort and challege him to a duel. If Elena is so important to him, he'll take her with him, and we'll swipe her from him when his back is turned or in the middle of Priory Incatatam. Sometime when something else has got him mind, we will take her from him."

"But what about if he anticipates this and doesn't take her with him?" Harry asked.

"Well, we'll have some one at his lair, watching what he does with her. Preferably, either Chris or Mel, because we can keep in contact with out being in the same place as each other."

"I'll do it!" Mel exclaimed. "God how I _miss_ stakeouts!"

"No way!" Piper replied.

"But _mom_! I have to help! This is Elena; she is my baby neice! I want her back too, I want to help; I have to!" Melinda complained.

"Fine, but you and Chris must share shifts," she comprimised

"fine!" she sighed angrilly. "But before we start I have to talk to Damien, he may be able to help us, he knows the underworld like the back of his hand."

"Should I be worried about a demon working with us to get my daughter back?" Wyatt asked.

"Erm, Wyatt," Hermione said, quietly. "Damien is my half brother."

"Oh yeah, its so weird to think you have a demon for a brother, anyway, we need to develop this plan. Shall we go to the Attic." The family followed him to the Attic, after he got out the dry-wipe board.

"OK, we'll have two teams, the above ground team and the under ground team. The above ground team will be, Harry, me, and mom. The under ground team will be Hermione, Melinda/Chris, and Damien. Dad will wait at home, just in case something happens here, he' just call for me or Chris, and we'll come."

"Right…" said Piper. "Our strongest potions are cooking downstairs in the kitchen, they'll be done in about 10 minutes, I have made the one we used on the source, the one to vanquish Cole, and the one to vanquish Billie and Christy, if we ever needed it."

"Thanks mom," Wyatt smiled.

So ten minutes later, Piper, Wyatt and Chris were bottling the potions, they had about 4 bottles of every potion for each 'team'. Piper had warned them that each bottle would last for approximately 30 minutes. Wyatt and Hermione had a quiet moment together and then they joined the rest of the team and then orbed into position.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be just round this corner, remember if you need any help at all, just say: Elena's twice the wizard you'll ever be! OK?" Piper said, then noticing Hermione's and Melinda's expressions, added: "Yeah yeah, lets see you come up with something better!"

"Hows about he just shouts: 'NOW!' really loud and clear, besides, I have complete faith he wont need much help, just a stunning potion, maybe," Melinda replied, winking at him.

"Steady on, girl," Hermione said. "His girlfriend is one of my best friends."

"Anyway, you did contact him right?" Piper said. Harry nodded, he was feeling slightly sick, but he'd already told hermione he'd do it and he couldn't let her down now, when she was this close to getting her baby back. Hermione held his hand breifly, acknowledging what he was doing for her, then all three women hid behind the corner.

"Ahhh, Harry," said a voice with a slight hiss in. "How are you my old friend?"

"I'm not your friend," Harry said, his voice steady. "You know what I'm after."

"Yes I do, and I must say, Harry, I'm very disapointed in you," he said. "Must you always do your friends favours, I mean, when was the last favour they did you? There is Ron Weasley, you are constantly helping him out of situations, and Hermione Granger, that stuck up Mudblood, left you for a _teacher_! She wouldn't let you copy her work when you were failing, not even her notes. Don't you think that's a tad selfish?"

"I do do my friends favours, and they do me even more in return. The situations you are refering to with Ron, I have nearly always led him into them, and Hermione didn't leave me for a teacher, she didn't even leave me. Hermione will always be there for me when I need her, she is not stuck up, she had put her life on the line for me many a time… like that time you stuck the dementors on me and Sirius at the lake… she was there the whole time. My friends have never ever not done what I have asked them too, even when I ask too much of them."

"What a touching speech," Voldemort said with a sneer. "Too bad no one is around to document it, almost like no one is around to find the cause of death, because I know a spell that can cause a heart attack, like that"—he snapped his fingers—"and then no one will know that I killed you."

"Fine, since I'm about to die then… where is Elena?"

"Funny, how you would give your life for a child you have never met? That would make you very brave… or very stupid. This child is nothing to you, you do not know and it does not know you, what is the point of saving a child that means nothing to you? Join me Harry, she will need a loving parent, and you know how my anger gets to me sometimes, I might just take it out on the baby…" with a wave of his wand, Elena appeared, floating in mid-air, wrapped tightly in a blanket. Harry heard a slight intake of breath somewhere to his right. _Don't do anything Hermione, I promise I'll get her back for you. _He thought, then he remembered that Mel was a phscic! He completely forgot he could send her messages.

_Mel? I'm going to try Priory Incantatem now, OK? Get to the other side of Voldemort and give me a sign that your there…_

Harry pulled out his wand. He raised it infront of his face.

"Honestly Harry, you think you can stop me? I know every move your going to make. At least try to be orginal for once…" and then Harry saw it, the sign, the single flower on the floor that hadnt been there a minute ago.

"If I'm not original… you wont have any trouble then will you?"

"Do you have a death wish… because the Mudblood decided you were too imature, she had to go for older men… little boy Harry just wasn't enough to _satisfy_ her _needs_? Fine… as you wish…" Voldemort raised his wand. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

At the same time, Harry had shouted: "_Expeliarmus_!"

The two wands connected with that bright gold string, and out of Voldemorts wand climbed Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, among others. Harry was focused on the area to the right of Voldemort.

"Your doing the right thing Harry," Lily whispered in his ear. "Don't forget why your doing this."

"I knew you just had to help Hermione, you've been in love with her since you first met her," Sirius teased. Harry smiled slightly, a sweat forming on his brow.

"Keep it going, just a little longer, son!" James murmured.

"Don't give up Harry!" Remus replied. "You have to keep going, you have to save Elena and look after Teddy."

Hermione grabbed hold of her baby, casting a muffilato spell on the bundle before she could make a sound, then threw the stunning potion at Voldemorts feet.

"Go Harry!" four voices shouted together. "Go back to your families, we wont be far!" So Harry broke the connections, saw Remus, Sirius, James and Lily fade away and caught hold of Melinda's arm as they orbed back home.

Wyatt was sitting in the arm chair with a bundle in his arms, when he saw Hermione with the same bundle in her arms, he stood up and walked over to them.

"What the...?" he murmured.

"There are two Elena's?" Hermione said.

"No… there is one Elena and the other is something else…" Wyatt said. "If she's even real."


	8. Chapter7: Dreams and Vows

Hermione put the babies down for the night and then went up stairs to the attic, where Wyatt had fallen alseep holding the Book of Shadows. She smiled and walked over to him, she moved his legs to sit down and then put them back down on hers. She carefully tapped him, and he jumped awake.

"Huh?" he said, confused. "Oh, hi." He smiled when he noticed it was Hermione. "Whats up?"

"What are we supposed to do?" she said, she pulled her hair into a bun at the bottom of her neck. "I mean, I love Elena… but I don't know which one is her. What kind of mother am I? I don't even know my own daughter… how terrible must I be…"

"What is Elena's favourite toy?" Wyatt said, cutting her off, he had sat up and put his hands on Hermione's face so she looked at him.

"That Elephant you bought her, the one with the long trunk," she replied, a confused smile playing on her lips.

"What noise does Elena make, just before she starts to get tired?"

"Its kind of a wimpery cry."

"What's her favourite story?"

"Paddington Bear… why are you asking me these things?" she asked.

"Because you are a great mother! You know everything there is to know about her. You said it yourself, Voldemort is _smart, _and he's going to make it hard for us. He's going to make us think we're going to lose, because if we think that it'll be more likely to happen," he pressed his lips to hers. "We will figure out which one is Elena, we will defeat Voldemort."

"Ok," she said, allowing Wyatt to envelop her in his body and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Right, then," she whispered. "We need to make a plan…"

Wyatt agreed and the two went downstairs and called a family meeting.

"So.. what we have so far, Voldemort is smart, and there are two Elena's…" Harry said.

"If Voldemort created the second Elena… then maybe if Voldemort died… the fake Elena would also…" Melinda said, with a questioning air in her voice.

"That is acutally a pretty good plan, Mel," Wyatt smiled. "But the question then is, how do we find and take out Voldemort with out him expecting it?"

"I know," Harry said from the door way.

"Go on," Piper said, motioning for everyone to be silent.

"Well, when Voldemort tried to kill me, after murdering my parents," he started. "He put part of himself inside of me, accidentally. I don't even know if he knows he did it."

"How will that help us?" Mel asked.

"Because, technically, I'm part of Voldemort. You need something of Voldemorts to scry for him with. What about a part of his soul?"

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Mel grinned, slapping his shoulder.

"I do have my moments," he smiled.

"Okay," Leo had appeared in the doorway on the other side of the room. "I hate to be a buzz kill, but we have to explore the likelihood that Voldemort being killed won't destroy the 'wrong' Elena."

"What then?" Hermione asked, she hadn't even been thinking of this. She had just been thinking of destroying voldemort and being a family again.

"You're going to have to make a choice," he said, softly. He might as well have yelled it, Hermione's breath caught in her chest and she stumbled back, tripping over her feet. Wyatt caught her and her powerful strong arms held her upwards.

"_I have the first doctors appointment tomorrow," Hermione said. "I think we should wait until after the appointment to tell the parents."_

"_I couldn't agree more," Wyatt said. He and Hermione were lying on his bed, they had been watching film, but when Hermione had fallen asleep in Wyatt's arms he had left the DVD in the machine and watched her. _

_Now he pressed his lips to the skin underneath her ear. She giggled at his tickly breath, but rolled over and put her hand on his neck and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him._

"_What?" he grinned. _

"_I just want to remember this moment," she whispered. "For the rest of my life."_

"_I love you Hermione," he murmured. "I'm lying here with you and I wonder how I ever got through life without you."_

"_When you say things like that, you make my heart melt," she breathed. "The way you look at me sometimes, its just… I don't know how to describe it."_

"_I could lay like this with you forever," he whispered, he looked at her, his eyes full of love and conviction, she felt she might cry. _

"_Me too," she murmured back as she kissed him. _

He was looking at her like that now. She looked at him and the way his eyes looked into hers made her heart flutter and her breath catch. She had a stir of emotion. Love. She was reminded that they would make the decision together, as a couple, as a family.

She could feel his arms around her, and reached for his hand. They stood together like this, making a show of their unity. Sometimes she could feel they were in perfect sync with one another, they could almost read each others mind. She looked up at his face and she knew he had just shared the same memory she had. The lump in her throat had softened and she could breath easier.

"I need to go lie down," she said quietly, to Wyatt more than anyone.

"Okay," he whispered. "I'll come with you."

They excused themselves from the room and went to Wyatt's bedroom. Hermione didn't even change clothes, she just lay on the bed. Wyatt climbed in behind her, wrapping her in his arm embrace.

"Do you remember the first time we lay like this?" he said, kissing her neck.

"Yes," she replied. "We were worrying about what to tell our parents. It was in this room, that time that I reliased how much you loved me. It was in your eyes. It still is now. When you look into my eyes, its like your soul is searching for mine. I can see it then."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I believe our souls are connected some how. I guess I do believe in fate too. I must do. You're living proof of fate, arent you."

"Well, that's something of a discussion," he smiled. It was a soft smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes. He could feel by the way Hermione was lying that she felt safer now. She felt more content, she knew her daughter was in the house, and safe, but she didn't know which was her daughter.

She rolled over to face him. She rested her face on his chest and looked up.

"What are we going to do, Wyatt?" she asked. "How are we going to decide which one to vanquish?"

"I don't know," he said. "I really want to tell you I know what to do, but I've never faced anything like this before and I don't know what to do."

"I hate feeling so lost," she whispered, Wyatt's hands were stroking the top of her arm. She sighed, her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it, she was dreaming.

"_Are you ready for this?" Mel asked her. _

"_As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione replied, looking to Mel to help her out of the car. Her stomach was now a slight bump, not too much to look fat, but noticable if you knew._

"_Okay then," Mel said, offering her hand to the girl. She helped her out of the car and they made their way down the pavement to large doors. They were open, waiting for her. She looked to Mel one last time who winked, grinned and nodded before scuttling off ahead of Hermione._

"_Okay, Hermione," she whispered to herself. "You can do this. Just put one foot in front of the other and walk."_

_And she did just that. She walked through the large double doors, the large archway and down the pavement stones. She could hear and feel the music resonating from all around her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she felt like she was going to be sick. She looked from the floor and caught sight of his sapphire blue eyes, and all of a sudden she didn't feel so nervous. She met him halfway and he walked the rest of the way with her, her arm linked in his._

"_We are gathered here today, to witness the union between these two blessed people. Many would say that these two people are too young to get married, but I ask you, how old do you have to be to know if your love is real?"_

_Hermione smiled and her eyes shifted to Wyatt's. He smiled back._

"_Please recited your vows."_

"_I, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, take you, Hermione Jean Granger,as my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse. I promise to love and cherish you and deny all those that come between us. Until death us do part," he said, smiling._

"_And Hermione."_

"_I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, as my law wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, I vow to love and cherish you, and forsaken others that come between us, until death us do part," she murmured, smiling broadly, tears escaping her eyes._

"_And now for the rings. __The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, Wyatt, you may place the ring on the finger of your bride."_

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," Wyatt said as he slipped the delicate white gold ring onto Hermione's finger._

"_Wyatt, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed," Hermione said, sliding the ring down Wyatt's finger._

"_And by the power vested in me by God and by the state of California, I know pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

"_Finally!" Wyatt sighed as he pulled Hermione close and wound his fingers around her neck to pull her closer. Their lips finally met in a soft kiss that exuded passion. They pulled away and Hermione laughed with sheer happiness of being married. _

"You were smiling," Wyatt murmured when her eyes fluttered open. "Were you dreaming?"

"I was dreaming a memory," she said rolling over to look at him.

"May I ask what it was?" he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"I dreamed about our wedding," she replied, smiling. "It was a good day. One of the happiest of my life."

"Mine too," he said. The got up abruptly, and went over to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked, and Wyatt didn't answer, but came back to the bed, kneeled down beside it with two ring boxes. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Why don't you open this one and see?" he said, smiling suggestively.

Hermione took the box he offered and opened it. It was indeed the delicate white gold wedding band they had exchanged so many months ago, but had to take off when going to hogwarts. She smiled and slipped it on. There was no point in hiding it now, the most important people knew.


End file.
